MEMS pressure transducers (micro-electromechanical systems) can be manufactured using semiconductor technology and/or can comprise semiconductor materials. These include, for example, layers or wafers comprising a silicon material, a gallium arsenide material and/or another semiconductor material. MEMS structures may have sequences of layers which comprise electrically conducting, electrically semiconducting and/or poorly electrically conducting or insulating layers in order to provide a corresponding MEMS functionality. Some MEMS sensors can be implemented as pressure transducers, meaning that an electrical signal is output on the basis of a static (pressure sensor) or dynamic (microphone) pressure change and/or a pressure wave is produced in a fluid in response to an electric signal.
Further, membranes in MEMS sensors can be usable for fluid sensors, in which an interaction between a fluid and a membrane is evaluated in order to deduce the fluid.